There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Can't Reach
by briknowsbest
Summary: Santana Lopez would do anything for her best friend, Brittany Pierce. That's how she found herself with her head in Brittany's lap watching all three High School Musical movies. Cursing   Brittany making strange comparisons. Brittana with slight PR/FQ/FR.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Finn wouldn't have been such a douche in season 2, Jesse wouldn't have been brought back to make Finn look better, St. Berry would have gotten proper closure, Sam wouldn't have been 'de-gayed', Blaine/Dalton would've been in 3 episodes and that's it, and much, much more. _

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez would do anything for her best friend, Brittany Pierce. That's how she found herself with her head in Brittany's lap watching all three <em>High School Musical<em> movies. It's cool, she guesses, Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale are hot..or whatever. Brittany is combing her fingers through Santana's hair as she watches the movie intently. Ashley Tisdale and her gay twin are singing some song or some shit, and Santana scoffs as she thinks of the New Directions; they would wipe the floor with these Disney losers.

"San, do you ever think about Puck and Rachel?" Brittany asks the Latina, curiously, while peering down into the girl's brown eyes with her piercing blue irises.

"Not really, Britt, Puck is my bro, and Ru Paul-" she started, but stopped as she looked up and saw the disappointed look on the blonde's face, she hated disappointing Brittany. She sighed and quickly thought of something to say to make up for her rather rude comment about Rachel Berry.

"Rachel is..loud, she's talented, and not hideous, plus I kind of dug her 'Britney' outfit, so hot. But I don't usually think about her and Puckerman, why do you ask, Britt?" She asked Brittany, gently, just in case the blonde was mad about her drag queen comment. She starred into the blonde's eyes, wondering what was going through the girl's head. Brittany wasn't stupid, she was far from it.

"I was just thinking that I like Puck and Rachel, together, like as a couple. They remind me of Sharpay and Zeke! That's Ashley and the black boy who bakes her cookies. Sharpay wants Troy who is in love with Gabriella, and Zeke likes Sharpay, but she's so obsessed with being a star and getting Troy. It makes me sad because even though Troy isn't a meanie to Sharpay, Finn _is_ mean to Rachel, really mean. It's not right for boys to be mean to girls, San!" Brittany rants as she stops combing her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"I know you probably don't care but I really do care, Rachel deserves better, even if she is kind of annoying. She's actually really nice to me and she doesn't make fun of me when I ask for her help with homework sometimes. She's a lot like Sharpay, people think Sharpay is evil, but she's not. Just like people think you're a bad person, San, you're far from a bad person. Rachel is Sharpay and Puck is Zeke, Puck would do anything for Rachel! Have you seen the way he looks at her? It's really sweet.. it's kind of like the way you look at me," she says, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, "and Finn and Q are Troy and Gabriella, they belong together. They're in love and people need to stop trying to break them apart, mainly Rachel, aka Sharpay! Don't you get it, San? We're living in a real life high school musical!" Brittany finishes, her eyes wide and excited.

Santana laughs at the girl a bit and ponders what she says. It's true, actually, and she wonders what Brittany thinks regarding the other characters and glee club members. More importantly, what Brittany thinks about them,

"You have a point, Britt, but what about Kurt, or Mercedes? Or the Asians? Sam and Wheels, too... And... what about us? The two most fabulous bitches in the club," she finishes, with a wink, trying to make her question come across as casual as possible. She loved Brittany, she loved her so much it hurt, and she was scared.

"Well... I think Kurt is Ryan, he wears pretty clothes and nice hats.. and he likes boys.. at least, I _think_ Ryan likes boys. He sure acts like it to me. Mercedes can be like Taylor, because she's really loyal and sassy- that's the word right, San? Tina and Mike are the Asian kids that they don't show but they're there, I know they are. Sam can be like Chad, even though he's not black... but his lips are big like Chad's! I don't like it when you call him Trouty Mouth, though, it's really mean Santana. Artie can be.. well.. there isn't anyone in a wheel chair. He can be Jason! Jason is friends with Troy, Chad, and Zeke, just like Artie is friends with Finn, Sam and Puck. Plus, Artie is on the football team and Jason plays basketball. I'm telling you, San, I really do think we're living in the real life high school musical. We sing, we dance and we're similar to the characters!" At this point, Brittany was grinning widely, and her eyes were gleaming with excitement. Santana didn't have the heart to discourage her, she only wants happiness for Britt, and she'll go _all_ Lima Heights Adjacent up on someone who hurts her.

"But wait, Britt, what about us? You didn't tell me who we are in this High School Musical of ours," she said, with bated breath, and closed her eyes as the blonde girl's fingers weaved through her hair once more.

"We're the best friends that they don't show, kind of like the Asians. We're inseparable and we're in love, nobody knows that though. We love each other, a lot, and that's all that matters. We're really talented, too, but mostly, we stick together and need each other. That's who we are, San, in and out of High School Musical. Santana, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else, and I would be so proud to be public with you. You are the only person who really gets me, and the only person who cares enough. I can't imagine life without you, and I really hope that I never have to lose you. You're my best friend." Santana sat there, her head in Brittany's lap, with tears rolling down her cheeks. The only person she's ever truly loved.. loves her back. It's the one thing she was afraid of, and there was never a reason to be.

Brittany was right, their life did have strange similarities to the cheesy, yet good, Disney movie. Santana Lopez didn't think she'd ever see the day that she was thankful for a movie where the characters burst into random ass songs- then again, she never thought that Brittany would love her back, either. She loves the girl she's been best friends with since she was four, and she also loves the crazy ass family she calls a glee club. Yeah, they were crazy, but they also contributed to the best part of her day. And yes, glee club was still the best part of her day, shut up.

As Troy and Gabriella would sing (again, cheesy); _there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. . ._

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is my second attempt at a Glee one-shot, although the first one was more of a drabble. . . if you would like please leave a review with feedback, I would love some criticism.<em>  
><em>You can find me on tumblr, link on my profile. :)<em>**_  
><em>**


End file.
